danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mahiru Koizumi
Mahiru Koizumi (小泉 真昼 Koizumi Mahiru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Her title is Ultimate Photographer (超高校級の「写真家」). Appearance Koizumi's appearance consists of an olive-green school jumper with a cream-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her white uniform shirt. She is nearly always seen with a camera, which she carries on an orange shoulder strap. She wears knee-high socks in a slightly darker shade of olive green the her outfit, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol. She wears her hair in a short, slightly choppy crimson bob, and her eyes are almost the same color of her jumper. It should be noted she has a light dusting of freckles on her nose. Personality Koizumi is an optimistic and sensible girl who is generally rather calm and unafraid to speak her mind. She initially comes off as confident, but is later revealed to have self-esteem issues. Koizumi compares her photographs to those of her mother, a famous war photographer whose career led her to be absent from home for much of Koizumi's life. Her father was a very poor parent, leaving the responsibility of the housework entirely to her. She has high expectations of men and is quick to be abrasive towards them. She is much more tolerant and friendly to girls. The subjects of her photos are usually of girls, and she tells Hinata that she easily gets bored of photographing guys. Koizumi wants to help as many people as she can, but is not a pushover- she doesn't hesitate to scold those who are rude to her. Koizumi is introduced as hating people who lack manners, though she later develops a very close friendship with Saionji She thinks her title of "Ultimate Photographer" is stupid compared to everyone else's. History Pre-Despair Incident During her stay at Hope's Peak Academy, Koizumi is revealed to have an especially close friendship with Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumiki, and Hiyoko Saionji. During her stay, she joined the photography club with Kuzuryuu's sister. She was then bullied by the latter. Her Free Time Events reveal that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps as a photographer and gain her title of "Ultimate Photographer." Koizumi says that she feels inferior to the other students when comparing her talent to theirs. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hinata first finds Koizumi near the Lodge in the Hotel. Koizumi directly scold Hinata, because he was lost conscious and Koizumi said that he must protect the girls. Komaeda introduce her to Hinata that he heard Koizumi won all kinds of photography awards, Koizumi's best known for her charateristic portrait. At first, Koizumi doesn't seem flustered like the other students when they first arrived at the island. She and few other students receive Usami's presents happily. They swam at the first beach until Monokuma ruin everything. In chapter 2 After receiving a note from Kuzuryuu, Koizumi decides to play the game Twilight Syndrome. There, she regains her memories and feels compelled to ask everyone involved in the game to talk to her about it. She invites Kuzuryuu, Saionji, Mioda and Tsumiki to the beach house, but the latter four decline due to having a previous engagement - Sonia 's girls-only swimming trip. Koizumi was then bludgeoned on the head by Pekoyama on Kuzuryuu's behalf using a metal bat, incidentally recreating the final scene in the Twilight Syndrome game. Saionji witnessed said murder, and escaped the beach house via the front door. Her death is avenged thanks to the efforts of Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda, and Chiaki Nanami. Relationships Hiyoko Saionji Even though Koizumi is the same age as Saionji, she treats her as a younger sister, such as helping her with her clothing and taking baths with her. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Koizumi often scolded the Ultimate Gangster when he would mouth off to his classmates, resulting in arguments between the two that had to be broken up by the others, usually Komaeda or Hinata. Later at Chapter 2, Kuzuryuu invite Koizumi at Beach House at Second Island to discuss the curent motive. But they caught up at arguments and Koizumi killed by Pekoyama in result. Quotes *"A man shouldn’t be so fragile, you know? It’s your job to protect us girls at times like this, isn’t it?" *"Um… My name is Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you, I guess." *"You should really listen to what people say, you know! Otherwise you’ll miss the important details! Like that, just now!" *"Well, I regret to inform that you are hereby branded "Hinata-kun the unreliable." I expect you to work hard to shake that title off. Act more like a man!" *"Revenge is just wrong!" (to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu) Trivia *Her last name literally translates to "little fountain", while her first name is a combination of "reality" and "noon". *She shares the same birthday with Aoi Asahina from the first game. *Koizumi's ElectroID states that she likes traveling alone and dislikes people with bad manners. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Female Category:Comatose Category:Murdered